


Сквозь лёд

by Bronach



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindness, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Прикоснуться, обнять, утешить, защитить, разрушить ледяную стену, которая выросла между ними после того, что случилось в Альтиссии — вот, чего жаждал Гладио. Но не смел нарушить границу, которую прочертил Игнис.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 1





	Сквозь лёд

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: кажется 12 глава, Ноктис где-то в соседнем вагоне беседует с Шивой))

Ноктис мерял шагами вагон. Проходил из конца в конец и повторял всё снова, иногда замирал на мгновение, глядя в непроглядную тьму за окном, ерошил и без того спутанные волосы. Он даже не смотрел в сторону друзей, старался не пересекаться взглядами с не менее мрачным Гладио.

Поезд ощутимо потряхивало и раскачивало, на огромной скорости он прорезал снежные равнины и ледяные ущелья.

Всё складывалось хуже некуда. Ноктис совсем сдал: гибель Лунафреи его основательно подкосила, а теперь они ещё и потеряли Промпто. Вот так, без передышки, без единой возможности остановиться, залечить душевные и телесные раны. Нет, эта тёмная лавина несла и несла их вперёд, не давая вздохнуть, стараясь погрести их под собой, предать забвению.

Гладио пытался не думать о том, что шансы выжить у Промпто равнялись нулю, и скорее всего их осталось трое. Два с половиной, если учитывать состояние Игниса. И если Ноктис сможет оправиться, что тоже вызывало сомнения. Гладио исподлобья глянул на принца, который присел на мгновение на край сидения, но тут же вновь вскочил на ноги и зашагал к двери. Едва та захлопнулась за ним, как в тамбуре несколько раз что-то грохнуло — Ноктис со всей силы врезал кулаком по стене.

Ярость здесь не поможет. Им нужна холодная голова, чтобы продумать дальнейшие действия. Нельзя оступаться, нельзя допускать ошибок, от них сейчас зависит судьба всего мира. Если они сдадутся — мир обречен, и всё было зря. Все эти смерти и все потери.

Гладио перевёл взгляд на Игниса. Опустив голову, тот медленно вертел трость затянутыми в тонкую чёрную кожу пальцами. И молчал. Он теперь молчал почти всё время, а на обеспокоенные вопросы Гладио о своём самочувствии лишь отмахивался или отделывался короткими фразами: «Я в порядке». «Я справлюсь». И ещё: «Мне не нужно особое отношение».

Упрямый болван! Лез в бой вместе с ними, хотя едва мог ориентироваться в пространстве. Шарил своей тростью, а в это время едва не оставался без головы. Гладио не знал, как ему до сих пор удавалось уберечь Игниса, теперь все их стычки с врагами сводились к тому, что он спиной закрывал друга, одновременно стараясь, чтобы тот этого не заметил. И всё же, несмотря на всё это, Гладио предпочёл бы откусить себе язык, нежели вновь заикнуться Игнису о том, что тот бесполезен и ему стоит остановиться в одном из городов и заняться полноценным лечением.

Нет, он знал, что Игниса это добьёт. Слишком гордый, слишком ответственный, слишком преданный. Всё слишком, на грани, натянутый, как струна, готовая лопнуть в любой момент.

Гладио протянул руку и накрыл своей большой ладонью пальцы Игниса, заключая их в тёплый капкан. Тот вздрогнул, попытался высвободиться, но Гладио не отпустил, вместо этого пересел к Игнису и приобнял его второй рукой за плечо.

— Гладио, какого?.. — Игнис нахмурил красивые тонкие брови, резко вырвал из захвата руку и с силой пихнул друга локтём под рёбра.  
— Как ты? — тихо спросил Гладио и не думая отстраняться.  
— Ты так часто задаёшь мне этот вопрос, как будто это может что-то изменить. Хватит. Я в порядке и точка. Есть множество других важных вещей, о которых нам стоит сейчас беспокоиться.  
— Ну вот, ты сказал больше, чем за весь день, уже что-то, — бледно усмехнулся Гладио, не сводя внимательного взгляда с его лица.

Каждая мелкая морщинка, каждый шрам… плотно сжатые губы, ранка на нижней ещё не зажила и иногда кровит. Где-то на дне сознания лежал лёгкий стыд: Игнису никогда не нравилось, когда Гладио смотрел на него так, как сейчас, а теперь не понравилось бы вдвойне. Но что он мог с собой поделать?

Прикоснуться, обнять, утешить, защитить, разрушить ледяную стену, которая выросла между ними после того, что случилось в Альтиссии — вот, чего жаждал Гладио. Но не смел нарушить границу, которую прочертил Игнис.

Гладио не знал, как подступиться к нему, как вести себя, что говорить, чтобы не задеть, но одновременно подбодрить, растормошить, вернуть в колею. Раньше обстановку хоть как-то разряжал неунывающий Промпто, а теперь пропасть между ними будто разрослась и углубилась. И сейчас Гладио как никогда явственно осознал, что если он не сделает хоть что-нибудь, то потеряет Игниса, потеряет всё, что между ними было.

Он взял напряженного Игниса за подбородок и повернул к себе, удержал, когда тот попытался уйти от прикосновения. Второй рукой аккуратно потянул за дужку очков. Игнис жёстко перехватил его запястье.

— Дай мне посмотреть, — мягко проговорил Гладио, поглаживая его подбородок большим пальцем.  
— Зачем? К чему всё это? — в голосе Игниса сквозила сталь, губы превратились в тонкую бледную линию, а захват цепких пальцев усилился, не позволяя Гладио шевельнуть рукой.  
— Позволь мне, — тихо, но твёрдо произнёс Гладио, склонившись к его лицу и ощущая теперь сбивчивое горячее дыхание.

Игнис молчал с минуту, хмурился, наверняка буравил бы Гладио своими острыми прозрачно-зелёными глазами… если бы мог.  
Гладио вздохнул и, ощутив, что Игнис чуть ослабил хватку, снял с него очки. И тут же задохнулся от боли и нежности, смешанной с жалостью и состраданием: левый глаз выжгло, и яркий свежий шрам уродливой кляксой расползался к виску и вниз по скуле. Он даже не знал, что всё настолько плохо. Как только убрали повязки, Игнис тут же спрятался за тёмными стёклами очков, не подпускал к себе и не хотел говорить о том, что произошло.

Гладио заглянул в его единственный оставшийся глаз. Он превратился в серую, ничего не выражающую льдинку, холодный и пустой, как внутреннее отражение самого Игниса. Гладио, едва касаясь, провёл по его щеке костяшками пальцев.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким, — глухо выдохнул Игнис в очередной попытке отвернуться, — изуродованным, слабым, бесполезным. Мне не нужна твоя жалость.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не считаю тебя таким.  
— Но ты сам говорил, что мне не стоит идти с вами дальше!  
— Я просто беспокоился о тебе, — виновато ответил Гладио, внутренне ругая себя в самых изощрённых выражениях.  
— Побеспокойся о чём-нибудь другом, я не ребёнок!  
— А ведёшь себя именно так: упрямо подвергаешься опасности, лезешь на рожон. И вообще, объясни мне, какого чёрта из нас двоих именно я рассуждаю трезво, а ты с настойчивостью барана продолжаешь вести себя как безрассудный идиот?!

Игнис промолчал, но на его губах мелькнула тень улыбки.

— Пойдём. — Гладио резко поднялся и потянул его за собой.

Может он не умеет красиво говорить, как Ноктис, и не обладает таким ярким чувством юмора, как Промпто, но у него есть и свои преимущества. В конце концов, Гладио знал об Игнисе больше, чем кто бы то ни было другой. А самое главное: он знал, как показать Игнису, что тот любим и желанен несмотря ни на что.  
Почему-то именно сейчас это показалось Гладио самым верным решением. Это могло растопить лёд. Хотя, где-то на краю сознания и билась мысль, что всё может стать только хуже, но Гладио гнал её от себя категоричным: «Хуже быть не может».

Он втолкнул недоумевающего Игниса в первое попавшееся тесное купе и вжал спиной в дверь, стискивая плечи.

— Гладио, что?.. — невысказанный вопрос потонул в голодном поцелуе.

Игнис упёрся в его грудь обеими руками, но не оттолкнул по-настоящему, если бы действительно хотел, Гладио уже бы отлетел к противоположной стене.

— Зачем? — выдохнул Игнис, увернувшись, от повторного поцелуя. — Что ты хочешь этим доказать? Мне не нужно, чтобы ты делал это из жалости.  
— Как насчёт того, что я делаю это, потому что хочу? Ты здесь единственный, кто зациклился на своём состоянии и продолжаешь себя жалеть.

Игнис вздрогнул, поднял голову, его единственный глаз слепо зашарил в пространстве, будто он пытался разглядеть в лице Гладио ложь.  
Кончиками пальцев очень аккуратно Гладио обвёл границы большого шрама и невесомо коснулся его губами. Игнис в его руках замер и пропустил вдох.

— Мне не важно, сколько у тебя шрамов, я всё равно буду любить тебя, пока дышу, — прошептал Гладио, мелкими поцелуями отмечая каждый рубец на лице Игниса.

Несколько мгновений тот стоял не шелохнувшись, а потом сжал в кулаки футболку Гладио и с силой притянул к себе.

— Тогда докажи, — напряжённо и зло прошипел он, одарил Гладио коротким кусачим поцелуем и тут же толкнул в сторону узкой койки, резко дёргая ворот своей рубашки. — Хочешь увидеть всё? Что ж, я покажу тебе. — Ткань трещала под его пальцами, в попытке стянуть рубашку с плеч он запутался в подтяжках, про которые видимо забыл, наконец, расправившись с ней, отбросил в сторону, зубами стянул узкую перчатку с левой кисти и тоже скинул на пол. — Ну что, нравится, да?! Нравится, каким я стал?! — почти выкрикнул он.

Его левое плечо, часть груди и вся рука до кончиков пальцев была покрыта сплошным красным полотном шрамов, как если бы он полностью засунул её в огонь.

— Дурак, — вдруг фыркнул Гладио и шагнул к нему. — Не помню, чтобы сам ты когда-нибудь жаловался из-за моих шрамов и считал их отвратительными. Так почему я по-твоему должен, хм? — Он поцеловал его в обожжённое плечо и притянул к себе за пояс брюк. — Теперь-то ты позволишь мне заняться делом? — с интимной хрипотцой прошептал он и прикусил мочку его уха.

Не дав больше произнести ни слова, Гладио утянул его на постель. Сам он с трудом умещался на ней, но это не имело значения, они когда-то ухитрялись проделывать всё на заднем сидении машины, хотя оба были не маленького роста. Сейчас им нужна только точка опоры.

Остатки одежды быстро оказались на полу, вскоре и вещи Гладио присоединились к ним.  
Так упоительно сладко было вновь прижать к себе это сильное, восхитительное тело, кожа к коже. Гладио заново изучал его, лаская губами, руками, языком, попутно вспоминая все самые чувствительные точки и уделяя им особое внимание.  
Игнис, казалось, стал более восприимчивым к любым прикосновениям, и чутко отзывался на каждое его действие.  
Предельно осторожно Гладио вошёл в него, помня о своём размере и стараясь не навредить после долгого перерыва. Игнис ощущался таким узким, будто всё это происходило у них впервые, но при этом он сам подался ближе, с сипящим стоном позволяя Гладио войти до самого основания.

— Ты сильный. Красивый. Ты мой, — прерывисто рычал Гладио, раз за разом насаживая его на себя. — Ничто этого не изменит, ничто, слышишь!

Игнис молчал, только дышал хрипло, уткнувшись взмокшим лбом в плечо Гладио, и всё сильнее стискивал крепкими бёдрами, прогибаясь навстречу его движениям.

***

Игнис провёл рукой по волосам, раз, другой, пытаясь вернуть причёске первозданный вид, но волосы всё равно упрямо падали на лоб, и вздохнув, он оставил эту затею. Медленно натянул перчатки, поправил рубашку и взялся за трость. Всё без единого слова, в остывающей тишине купе, наполненной лишь скрипом и лязгом механизмов летящего сквозь морозную ночь поезда.  
И лишь открыв дверь и ступив на порог, он чуть повернул голову и тихо произнёс: «Спасибо».  
Гладио вскинулся и успел заметить его ускользающую улыбку.


End file.
